


Hurting?  Try Traumatized

by astrivikia



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, During Canon, Gen, Trust Issues, referenced injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrivikia/pseuds/astrivikia
Summary: Prison hasn't been an easy experience for Varian.  But after being moved around different cell assignments maybe he finally can let go of some of the constant fear that's been following him.
Relationships: Andrew | Hubert & Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Hurting?  Try Traumatized

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Missteps in Coronan Justice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278063) by [astrivikia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrivikia/pseuds/astrivikia). 



Varian hurt. He was still bruised from his last ill-fated cell assignment, but he was lucky his shirt hid most of the damage. A small mercy he supposed; it wouldn't do to show vulnerability.

It was harder to ignore at night. No chattering cellmate to distract him from the way his upper body pressed uncomfortably against the cold bunk. His ribs ached in protest when he laid down, midriff still tender. Varian squeezed his eyes shut, like if he focused enough on the blackness behind his eyelids this would all go away, things would be okay again. 

He missed home, Ruddiger, his dad. But he'd failed; it hadn't worked. And now he was here. He shifted, wrapping his arms around his pillow and pressing his face into the soft material as he held it close to his chest.

Tears stung at his eyes and he tried to suppress a sob. It would draw attention, and that was something he couldn't afford. Showing weakness was how you got hurt. His hands trembled, gripping the pillow tighter. You couldn't afford to be vulnerable in here. You couldn't-

He breathed in slowly, nuzzling into the pillow for a second to try and calm down. Let the fabric absorb the tears. He blinked hard, eyelashes brushing against the fabric, breathing shaky.

Exhaling heavily, he drew back a little, eyes fluttering open only to meet a hazel pair from across the cell. There was a long moment where the two just stared at each other, Varian frozen in place. His eyes were still teary and Andrew had a look that suggested he hadn't intended to be caught watching him.

A knot of fear and anxiety coiled in Varian's chest. He shrank back a bit toward the wall, breath hitching halfway to a sob as his bruises twinged at him.

Andrew's eyebrows drew together, a sad little expression that could only loosely be classified as a smile crossing his face. "I'm sorry, I know you're hurt and scared.

Varian's throat tightened, breath stilling for a moment. No, he couldn't know. It was dangerous for other people to know. He couldn't- Varian pushed himself hastily into a sitting position, curling inward defensively. A rogue tear slid down his cheek and he grimaced.

"Buddy, breathe. I'm not going to hurt you."

Varian shook his head. He was lying. He was lying.

A sigh. He flinched when Andrew stood up and came closer, pressing his back against the cold stones of the wall. But the man only crouched down in front of him, meeting his wide eyes as he talked softly.

"Look, I know you still don't trust me. I get it. But this isn't helping you. People need other people kid." Andrew observed him carefully before gently resting a hand on Varian's shoulder.

He trembled slightly. It was a trap, it was always a trick. People always let him down. 

But he was so tired of being alone. He just...

His shoulders slumped, a miserable sound catching in his throat as more tears slid down his face. He lifted a hand, settling it over Andrew's and clinging to the small bit of offered comfort.

A moment of stillness hung over them, before Varian shuffled forward. His feet touched the ground, and he slid down off the bunk, letting his forehead drop against Andrew's shoulder as he settled on the cold stone floor with him.

Andrew's other arm wrapped carefully around him, drawing him close. It felt warm and safe. He wasn't hurting him. He didn't hurt him.

Varian felt the sobs he'd tried to fight down escape him, muffled slightly against Andrew's vest.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a general idea for the progression of Varian's friendship with Andrew in S2 and his time in prison. This didn't quite fit in with my larger verse, so hope y'all enjoy?


End file.
